


Let me

by RobronRainbows



Category: robron
Genre: Aaron helping look after Seb, M/M, aaron and Robert in then Mill, sleepy robert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 09:37:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13245489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobronRainbows/pseuds/RobronRainbows
Summary: Roberts tired and Aaron wants to help with Sebastian.





	Let me

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING... This fic includes Aaron and Sebastian interaction.

He was tired. The most tired he thinks he’s ever been, eyes had dark circles beneath them and his body felt heavy. 

“There we go.” He rocked Seb in his arms as his little body was consumed by the oversized teddy bear onesie he’d been dressed in. “Please just sleep for a little while.” He sighed as Seb began to cry once more. “Please.”

Robert was sitting on a wooden bench in full view of the village. He’d been there for 20 minuets trying to settle Sebastian, but nothing seemed to be working. 

He didn’t notice him until he was almost stood right in front of him. 

“Hey.”

Robert looked up to see Aaron in his full running gear. “Hey.” Roberts mind instantly turned to bad thoughts, and why Aaron was running. 

“Been for a run?”

Aaron huffed “nah, just dress like this for work!”

“Haha.”

Robert continued to rock Seb gently. 

“Not a happy chap today then?” Aaron asked. 

“No, he’s not. I’m lost as to how to make him happy. He’s been crying for days, seems like.”

“Well he has to put up with you doesn’t he, I’d be pissed off as well.” Aaron laughed. 

Robert smiled. “Yeah, guess so.”

It was then that Aaron could see just how exhausted Robert looked. “Are you okay?”

He looked up “Yeah.”

“You look like shit!” 

“Well, thanks for that.” He laughed. 

Aaron frowned “Sorry. Where’s Vic, my mum said she had the day off?”

“She went into town, said she had some things to get.”

Aaron had a thought but then didn’t know if Robert would think it was a stupid idea.” 

Aaron kicked the grass as he played with his water bottle. “Listen.. you could always come back to the Mill and get some sleep.”

Aaron knew it sounded really weird. “I mean, well I need to do some work on finding new business but I can look after him while you get your head down.”

Robert just stared at him. “What?”

“You heard me!” Aaron looked over a t the Mill. “Yeah?”

“I don’t know.”

“Why?”

Robert just looked down at Seb. “I don’t want to get in the way of you doing your work.”

“You’re not. I’m asking Robert, if I didn’t want it then I wouldn’t have asked, would I?”

Robert look towards the Mill and took a breath. “Ok.”

 

“Want a tea or coffee?” Aaron asked. 

“Only If you’re having one.”

“I’m having a tea.”

“Ok, teas good. Thanks.”

Robert just stood there in the living room, holding Seb and feeling awkward. 

“You can sit down you know.”

“Right.” Robert felt like he shouldn’t be welcome here. “I think I need to change him.”

Aaron nodded “ok.”

“You don’t mind?”

Aaron frowned. “What? If he needs changing..”

Robert felt uncomfortable. “Maybe I should go.”

“What’s wrong?” Aaron asked. He walked over to Robert, looking at him softly before, gently running his hand over Seb’s head. 

Robert felt like a bolt of lightning had ran through him. 

“He’s cute. Nothing like his dad.” Aaron smirked. 

“You don’t have to, Aaron you don’t….”

“What?” Aaron didn’t take his eyes off the little boy. “Can I hold him?”

It was the last thing Robert thought Aaron would want to do. 

“Really!?” 

“Yeah.”

Robert felt like he’d turned to stone. He couldn’t move, the thought of Aaron holding his son was way past anything he thought would ever happen. 

“Are you sure?”

“Robert I won’t drop him. I’m great with baby’s.”

Aaron held his arms out. “Can I?”

Roberts heart was beating in his ears as he slowly handed over Seb. 

“Come here you, oww who’s a chunky lad then.” 

Robert can’t help but look at the smile on Aaron’s face. “Are you kidding, he’s tiny!”

“Shhh, don’t let him hear you say that..” Aaron smiled. “He’s a big strong boy, aren’t you.”

Roberts heart melted. 

Aaron’s nose twitched “yep, definitely needs changing!”

“Here.” Robert went to take him back. 

“I can do it.” Aaron suggested.

Robert shook his head “no it’s fine, I’ll do it.”

Aaron walked over to the changing bag that sat on the single chair. “How about you go upstairs and get some sleep and I’ll change him.”

“You don’t have to Aaron.”

“Is there some dinner in There for him too?” Aaron just ignored Roberts last comment.

He looked at Robert. 

“Erh, Yeah There is.” 

Robert felt a little spaced out. He didn’t really know how to deal with it all. 

“Okay, well I’ve got him, you go get your head down.”

Robert just stood there. 

“Earth to Robert..”

“Right Yeah. Aaron are you sure…”

“Robert just go!” He smiled. “I’ll come get you if there’s a problem. 

Robert walked across the room and up the stairs.

Aaron watched him disappear up the stairs. “Come on mr stinky. Let’s get you changed.”

 

It was almost 3 hours later when Robert rushed down the stairs in a state of panic. 

“I’m so sorry, you should’ve woken me up..”

Roberts eyes where glued to the sight of Aaron and Seb on the sofa. Aaron’s legs propped up on the coffee table as Sec laid on his leg facing him. 

“What’s the panic?” 

“It’s almost 3pm.”

“And?.”

Aaron smiled as Seb made a noise. “Your dad’s a silly, isn’t he.”

Robert sighed as the feeling of dread drained from him. He sad down next to Aaron. 

“Has he been any trouble?”

“Nope. Good as gold.”

Robert rubbed his eye. “Good.”

“Did you get some sleep?” Aaron asked, still looking at Seb. 

“Yeah, only just woke up. I couldn’t believe I slept that long.”

“You obviously needed it.” 

Seb moved his head and look right at Robert.

“Think he wants his dad.” Aaron gently lifted Seb up and placed him in Roberts arms. 

“Just popping to the loo.” Aaron said quickly as he jogged up the spiral staircase. 

Robert breathed a sigh of relief. He felt much less tied and much more normal again. He looked round and saw some toys scattered on the floor with a blanket. “Been playing with your toys little man” Robert felt a warm feeling at imagining Aaron trying to entertain Seb. “Have you had a good day? Playing with Aaron?” 

Aaron stopped at the top of the stairs as he heard Robert talking. 

“Hope you were good for him. Not to stinky either”

Aaron smiled. 

“Your lucky, yes you are, to be babysat by Aaron. He knows what he’s doing. Helps Daddy a lot.”

Seb made some noises and Robert laughed. “Yeah, you happy.” His voice was soft. 

Aaron came down the stairs. “He’s lively.”

“The influence you have I think. He’s a happy boy now.”

Aaron nodded. “Well anytime you need some extra help. I’m here.”

Robert got up and put Seb back in the pram. “Thank you so much for this Aaron.”

“No problem.”

“No I mean it. This is the last thing I expected and I’m so grateful I’ve still got you in my life.”

Robert felt a little embarrassed about pouring his heart out. He looked at Seb again. “He’s had a good time by the looks of it.” Robert walked over and gathered the toys from the floor and folded the blanket up. “Where you playing with him?”

“Well kinda. He can’t even sit up so.. it was more of me playing really.”

Robert laughed. “Sounds about right.”

There was a few seconds of silence before Robert clapped his hands together. “Right, better be going. Can’t spend all day annoying you.”

“Don’t be daft. It’s been….really nice actually”

“Good.” Robert glanced to the door. “I’ll umm see you sometime, Maybe tomorrow.”

It was a little awkward. 

“Yeah, see you… at some point.”

Robert got to the door and turned back. “Maybe the pub, tomorrow evening. Vic’s babysitting?”

Aaron smiled. “Sounds good. I’ll text you.”

“Ok, Great.” 

They both smiled and Robert left, carefully pushing the pram out the door and softly closing it. 

Aaron took a deep breath. He looks around and smiled at one of sebs teddies still on the floor. He smiled because he knew it would be a good excuse to see Robert again.


End file.
